Black Mirror Castle
by Ginph
Summary: He did it. Adrian Gordon defeated Modred and broke the curse that lay on the Gordon Family. But he has no time to rest. Soon he has to deal with his his new lordship, the destroyed castle , an unexpected visitor and the darkness that still looms over Willow Creek. It will be not be easy for him but maybe this time he'll be not alone ...


Hello together. Since there are no stories about the game "Black Mirror" ,or at least I can't find one, I decided to write my own. This is the first chapter to an epic long story I have in mind. It begins right after Adrian wakes up after he defeated Mordred in the Mirror. From there on I'll write my own story. Mostly it is about how Adrian copes as the new owner of Black Castle but also with the "new" person that enters his life. Also I'll tell you in advance that I like the quote

**"Evil always finds a way."**

So stay tuned. Since this is my first story and I appreciate to get a few reviews. I also accept negative reviews but only if it's constructive. Since I know that the game is more popular in German I can also provide a geman translation But only if enough people want it. So that's enough from me have fun.

**November 1993**

The first thing Adrian Gordon noticed was pain. His whole body felt as if he had ran for miles. His breath was rigid and for a moment he couldn't see anything.

Slowly the world around him became focused and he noticed the room he was in. Memories of the past days flooded his mind: The castle, Mordred's curse, Victoria's death, his search for the ritual chamber and finally sister Valentina and their attempt to stop the curse once and for all.

Along with these memories came a feeling, a feeling of accomplishment. He did it. He really did it! He beat Mordred and stopped the curse that hat tormented his family for so long. No other Gordon would ever have to suffer under it again. His family was free … He was free.

With a big smile he turned around, ready to tell Valentina the good news. In the last hours he had felt a bond grow between them. For the first time since weeks somebody had cared about him. It was Valentina who had stopped him from jumping of the tower and gave him new hope. Granted, she did it because her order told her so but over their search for the Mirror he couldn't help but getting attached to her. He was surprised at first. After the thing with Angelina he had believed that he would never get attached to anyone. But that didn't matter. Valentina was not his sister or tried to kill him. At least not for a good reason.

When he turned around he saw nothing. The chamber was empty. He couldn't believe it. She had to be there. How else would he had woken up if not for the adrenaline she had with her. Carefully he got up. He was still on the altar and couldn't see down the stairs. Maybe the adrenaline didn't work immediately and she thought she had failed and went to get help?

Slowly he got down the altar and to the staircase. He still felt the adrenaline in his body and was therefore careful with his steps. When he reached the top of the staircase he saw her.

She lay at the bottom of the stairs. Her body was bent in an unnaturally way and even from up the stairs he could see a little blood trailing down her head. She was dead.

Suddenly the staircase became blurred as if he had glasses on. He remembered that when he was a child he had often put his mom's glasses on even though needn't them. He always felt like a detective and his mom – his foster mom – had always laughed about him. Then he realized that he was falling. His knees gave up under him and he was lucky that he didn't fell down the stairs and ended up next to Valentina.

It couldn't be true. He had finally broken the curse. Why was she lying there? Did she fell? Or did someone pushed her? But there was no one in this chamber but … them. Was it him? Had Mordred somehow took control of him while he fought in the mirror?

No. He had to come down. If he had really pushed her than why was he lying on the altar?

Mordred would have tried to stop him. He surely didn't pushed her down and then went back to sleep on the altar because it looked so comfy.

After the initial shock he slowly got up again. He was sure that she must have slipped while she went to get help. Again it was his fault. Even after breaking the curse people died because of him.

He wanted to scream to run away and never look back. To forget everything that happened since he came to England. But he couldn't. Hadn't Valentina said it? He was a guardian. The last guardian with the power to resist the mirror. And even with Mordred dead who said that he wouldn't find a way back? His soul had survived the last 800 years. Surely it wasn't impossible. And then no one would be there to stop him. Also the castle would probably be sold if he flew and then someone might find the passage to the mirror. No. He really didn't has a choice.

When he reached Valentina's body he saw that he needn't check her pulse. Her neck was nearly turned around 180° so if her eyes were still working she could have admired her ass without a mirror. He was surprised to find the syringe that contained the adrenaline two steps below her body. It was empty. So he was right that she fell after she gave it to him. If only he had woken up a little bit earlier.

But now he couldn't change anything. He could just accept it. Like he accepted all the other things that happened to him over the last month. But somehow he found it harder to accept her death than all the other things that happened to him. But why? He hardly knew her. Was it because he trusted her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was alone now. His whole family was dead. His new home a ruin. His reputation that of a lunatic. What should he do now? Living alone in the castle … waiting for the day that Mordred rose again?

Somehow his cheeks got wet and he realized that he was crying. Why now? Over the past month he never cried. Maybe because he was always on the run and had always something on his mind. Maybe now that everything was over his mind caught up with all the tragedy he witnessed.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He didn't even know how long ago it was that he and Valentina started their journey. He sat up and wiped his cheeks. For the last time he glanced down Valentina's body before he mumbled a low "I am sorry". He couldn't take her body with him. First he didn't know if he could carry her all the way up to the castle and second even if he could what would the police say? He couldn't just bury her in his garden and if he turned her body over to the police he found it hard to believe that Spooner would believe his story of her "accidental" fall.

He later didn't know how he got in his bed at the castle or when he fell asleep. When he woke up then sun shone through the curtains in his bedroom and for a moment he was sure that this woke him up. He really didn't know when he last saw the sun. It was as if the sun was also under the curse and now that it was broken it finally could brighten this place again. When he got up he heard a strange noise he couldn't identify. Than he realized that it must the bell at the front gate. For a moment he thought about going there but then decided that there was no one he wanted to see. After a moment the bell went silent. Slowly he dressed himself and thought about making himself a coffee when he heard banging noise. The person who was at the front must now be standing directly in front of the castle. Annoyed and a little angry who disturbed his morning he went down the hall and opened the door.

"Good Morning Sir I hope you had a good sleep last night… you look much better than the last time I saw you if I might say."

It was Edward who he had totally forgotten about. Without him noticing a small smile crept upon Adrian's face.

"Yes I had a really good sleep. And even though I hadn't had chance to look in a mirror I am sure that at least my … eyes … must be looking better than yesterday"

"Oh they certainly do so Sir. They were a little bit … darker … last night but now in the sun I can see that they have quite a nice color." He said with a light bow.

The smile upon Adrian's face got bigger as he saw the man before him bowing. He was glad that there was at least one decent man in Willow Creek and now that that curse was broken he would do anything to get Edward employed as his butler. With one hand he held the door open to let man in.

"Please come in Edward. I wanted to talk to you about your employment. Maybe we can have breakfast together?"

"Oh I am sorry Sir but I must decline. I already had a nice breakfast this morning and also it wouldn't be right for me to have breakfast on one table with his lordship." Adrian sighed. Edward really sounded like good old Bates.

"But where do I have my head … there are more important things to discuss."

Adrian looked surprised as Edward hold up his hands and pointed to the front gate.

"There is a young woman at the front gate. She looked like she had quite a rough time. When I spoke to her she said that she wanted to see you and became quite hysterical when I mentioned that it would be better for her to see a doctor rather than you."

Adrian looked at the gate. Indeed he could see a lump leaning against it. Quickly he closed the door and made his way to the gate Edward directly behind him.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yes … she said her name is Angelina Gordon"

* * *

So how was it ? Good ? Boring ? ... Please leave a review ... I need motivation to write ^^ ... I inted to write regulary but nice reviews will definetly speed things up. Also please be reminded that the story I have in mind will be at least 50k and that english is not my first language. If someone wants to be my beta I would be happy :)


End file.
